Ark Sex Evolved(18)
by RD87
Summary: Daniel wakes up in a strange place, full of strange creatures. Who or whatever put that thing in his wrist also did something to his body as well.
1. Chapter 1

Ark Sex Evolved - Strange Relations (Part 1)

(Sorry for the long break. I was working on a xenomorph sequel and it's almost finished but I can't find the inspiration to go finish it. And on top of that, I've had a bunch of shit to do and work to be done. Also been playing some new games that came out during November.)

I sat up with a wet face and the taste of salt in my mouth. I coughed out the gritty sand from my mouth and wiped my eyes from the water. I felt wet sand beneath me before I opened my eyes, and I knew that I was on a beach somewhere.

I opened my eyes once it was cleared of salt water, and saw that I was correct. There were waves crashing down to the shores as far as I could see. What's more was that there were sea animals that were visible through the clear sea. For some reason that I couldn't put my finger on, I found it strange that there were animals so close to the shore.

I had a strange itch on my right hand, I lifted my wrist to my face and saw that there seemed to be some kind of metal device not attached to me, but dug INTO my arm. I panicked and scratched at it, but it was definetely stuck inside of me. I studied it a bit further. It was a shiny metal, shaped like an egg with a cross that glowed purple. Looking at it etched numbers and some words into my mind, but looking away made it simply disappear from thought. _97.8 Celsius, 52.2 KG, Daniel(E24), Incubating: No._ _98BPM._

I wasn't sure what those numbers meant. They seemed to be measurements except for _Incubating_ , which I was unsure of its meaning. I got up from the beach and wiped sand off of my naked body, which was shivering from the cold. A bird made a noise next to me, a small but flightless bird looked at me blankly and squawked. I looked at my wrist again, and the same numbers were in my head except another word appeared, _Dodo Bird_.

I looked around and saw that there were other animals as well besides the dodo bird, but I didn't bother naming them. The dodo bird walked towards me and for no apparent reason, started humping my leg. "Get off." I said while flailing my leg around. I eventually got it off but it kept following me. I took a rock from the ground and chucked it towards the dumb bird, but missed terribly. The bird got the message and wobbled away.

I shook my head in confusion, that was a poor first impression of their species. I was still short on clothes, and I must have had training in survival or something because I immediately walked towards some plants and started harvesting it for fiber. It wasn't long before I fashioned myself a weak pair of pants and a shirt.

I looked around the lands for a bit, thought about travelling into the treelines not too far from the shore, but thought it would be dangerous. I decided that I should go fishing, just in case I get hungry. I did see a bunch of fish in the sea, and almost all of them seemed harmless.

I took a bundle of sticks I saw on the ground, and used the fiber to craft the handle of a spear. I sharpened the stick against a stone, and once I was content with my work, I set off into the waters, where I saw many Coelacanth.

I decided to hunt small, stabbing at the ones close to the shore. I guess my knowledge on survival was good, but not my practice. I had missed every single one of them, so out of frustration, I threw my spear into the water randomly. I was judging myself in my head silently when I saw that the place where my spear had landed was turning red. I perked up and swam towards it. To my surprise, I had somehow managed to hit one of them, and it was pretty large as well.

I ducked my head underwater and pulled my spear and the dead Coelacanth out from the ground. I turned around and jumped back, a very large sea animal was in front of me. It didn't approach me, but only watched. I put my wrist in front of my face, _Ichthyosaurus_. I slowly backed away and circled around it, hoping it wouldn't attack. I put my head outside of the foamy waters because I was running out of breath, and turned my back to the creature to swim away.

As soon as my legs were in position to swim, I felt a slight tug on my pants. I pushed the waters before I even had time to react and swam a few inches, enough for the sea creature to pull my pants off. I screamed lightly out of fear, and saw the animal drifting under me and turned upward. I got a good view of how large the animal was compared to me. In length, it was taller than my height easily.

I wasn't sure what it was doing, but if it wasn't eating me now, then it might just be trying to say hello. I took a risk and rubbed the animals underside, it seemed to smile and make noises underwater, so I assumed it liked it and was friendly. _I guess this is my first friend._ I thought to myself. I fed it the fish in my hand, which it ate happily. _I can get another one any time._

It floated upward and got up above water, while I was laid out on its underside. I gave it a light hug, since I wasn't sure what it wanted. It used its flippers to make sure I didn't glide off of its slippery body, so it was clear that the Ichthy wanted me on it. My legs couldn't hold on though, so I wrapped my legs around the lower portion of the animal and tried to hold on.

I was expecting for it to take me on a magical ride underwater or something, but I quickly realized the animals true ambitions when I felt something warm and wet touch my asscheeks. My body immediately reacted with a light boner pressing against the Ichthy's tough skin. My mind was getting into it too, but something in the back of my mind told me it was wrong.

I reached back with one hand, feeling giddy with lust, and grabbed the animals strange member. It was hard to get a grip on it, but I could tell it was smooth, curvy, covered with some sort of slime, and very thick towards the base. I guided it towards what I would think is my virgin anus, although it might be since I have no memory whatsoever of before this.

The very thin tip penetrated through with the help of its pre, and after feeling how tight I felt around just a centimeter of its phallus, I was almost certain I was an anal virgin. The Ichthy chittered in pleasure, loving the feeling of something snugged tightly around its cock. I gasped as I pushed in millimeter by millimeter, stretching my anal ring out very gradually.

Once I had a good hot inch inside of me, I reached back to feel its length, and cooed, it was maybe 12-14 inches long, and at its base, a very girthy 3 or 4 inches wide. There was no way I could get it all inside of me, but I thought to myself that I could please him today, and maybe return tomorrow.

I pushed more of its cock into me, groaning playfully and remarking at the animals size, not that the creature could understand me. It's warm member was so filling, and it curved around in just the right places. I could feel the first slight bend press against my prostate, making the pleasure immeasurable and making me feel full of cock. I hadn't realized I was such a slut, especially for animal cock.

I had only gotten maybe 6 inches before I told myself that this was as far as I could go. The diameter was only a little bigger than the size of human feces, which made sense. I rocked my body back and forth and moaned as the Ichthyosaurus trilled happily. I lifted my right side up and used my right hand to stroke my own cock, gaining as much enjoyment as possible out of this.

I felt the huge cock start throbbing intensely, both he and I were getting close to cumming. I moved faster, not caring that the salt water was burning my anus. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I muttered when I felt myself getting close. My cock was starting to ache for release, but no matter how much faster I went, I couldn't seem to cum.

The Ichthyosaurus wasn't having the same problem as me however. The dinosaur warbled in pure pleasure as an insane amount of semen hosed into me. I guessed aquatic animals shot semen very hard because they were supposed to mate underwater. The pressure of semen hitting my inner walls was thankfully enough to put me over the edge. I groaned as my aching cock was released of semen, but it was all washed away by the current.

The Ichythyosaurus was still cumming strong. My anus was plugged tightly by its girth, and the semen built up inside of me. I chuckled and shivered at the blissful feeling of semen intensely blasting inside of me, then resting in a hot pool inside of my stomach. I could swear that my stomach was growing from the amount of cum inside of me, but it was too slight to tell.

Eventually, the sea creature stopped dumping its huge load into me. I laid on its cock as the penis slowly retreated out of my anus. The waters around me turned a little lighter until my anus closed on its own, but just barely. The salt water burned my insides, but I was too concentrated on the feeling of warm semen inside of me.

The Ichthyosaurus released me and I slid off. I tried to swim towards the shore, but my anus ached from the fucking, so I was very slow. I reached the shore and waved goodbye to the sea creature for the great time it gave me. I blocked out the sun with my right hand, but that triggered the medallion on my arm. Everything was mostly the same as the first time, but _Incubation_ was now labeled _Yes. Estimated time until birth: 73 hours. Species: Ichthyosaurus._

"Wait, what?" I moved my hand and put it back in front of me again, the words in my mind still read the same thing. Questions started flying around in my head. _Am I pregnant? With a dinosaur? What the fuck?_ The back of my mind told me to push out the semene from my asshole, but a larger part of me wanted to not only see what would happen, but also actually want to birth the baby.

I told myself that I would go on with it out of curiousity, but I knew that wasn't the only reason. I started thinking rationally now, mostly questioning how I would birth a whole ass baby dinosaur in just 3 days. My logical answer to that was to eat as much as possible, since birthing a normal baby requires women to eat more, birthing a dinosaur baby in just three hours would require constant food consumption.

I started regretting giving the fish to the Ichthyosaurus, but went out to start fishing again anyway. My luck was better this time around, I stabbed three of them which was way more than enough for a normal person.

Night was falling, so I started up a campfire to cook the fish and to keep warm. The coast seemed to be pretty clear except for a couple dodo birds that would often try to fuck me, but I denied all of them by throwing stones.

I gutted the fish from the anus and cooked it over the fire. By the time it was finished, it was fairly dark out. I saw firefly's which looked really pretty on the beach. I was about to grab one of the fish to eat it when I saw maybe 10 fireflies suspiciously close together. Surprisingly, they seemed to be getting closer as well.

The light from the campfire showed that they were not fireflies at all, but instead, small carnivorous dinosaurs with glowing eyes. I yelled in fear and was about to run, when one of them jumped me and bit me. It must have had poisonous fangs, because I started to drift to sleep soon after.

I had a pounding headache when I came to. My anus ached even more than before and it was covered in a very thick semen, too thick to be the Ichthyosaurus'. I picked myself up from the floor, surprised at the added weight. It was pitch black because the campfire had burned out. I sat up and lifted my shirt and felt around my stomach, and sure enough, it was unmistakably swollen.

I raised my right wrist in front of me, and my weight was now at 60KG instead of 45. The _Incubating_ notification had also changed. _Estimated time until birth: 64 hours. Species: Ichthyosaurus. Estimated time of Incubation: 10 hours. Species: Troodon x7 Dodo x2._

I was knocked out for maybe 3 or 4 hours, and those 5 Troodons had raped me while I was knocked out and then two dodo birds, two of the Troodons even came in me twice. I groaned angrily. This was turning out to be a nightmare. It was too late to push out the semen anyway.

I was also seriously hungry. Thankfully, the 5 Troodon must have not have been hungry because all of my fish were still there. I was surprised at how much I had eaten. It was too dark to see, but I knew I had to set up shelter if I didn't want to be raped again.

I stood up and lost balance but didn't fall. I was so fucking heavy from these eggs and the Ichthyosaurus baby. I wobbled around with my bloated stomach. I was wandering around, shoving enfatuated dodo's away when I saw a torch light. My heart started to race but I sighed in relief when I heard ANOTHER PERSON CALL OUT. "Hey! You!" It sounded like a woman, and she was rushing towards me.

She came to my side and started waving her hand around, "Do... you... speak... common?" She must have thought I didn't speak the same language as her. "Yes." I replied. She smiled and said, "Good. Come with me." She then looked at my stomach and said, "Full meal?" I coughed and said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

She lead me into the trees, but I saw a nice lit hut not too far from the shore. We got inside and I could see her fully. The woman was white, short brown hair and brown eyes, covered in dirt like me, and fully clothed in leather, unlike me. The absence of pants didn't seem to bother her though.

I looked at her wrist and she looked at mine. Oddly enough, ours were differently shaped. "You know... you're the first person I've seen." She said to me. "Same. I think I got here today. What is this place?" She shrugged and said, "I've only been here for a week. I've just been surviving so far. You hungry?" She grabbed a bowl of berries and handed it to me. I gladly accepted it and ate all of it.

She grabbed my wrist and looked at the metal piece of technology and muttered what she read in her mind. "Incubation? Is that what's up with your stomach, Daniel?" I shrugged and said, "I guess so." She shook her head and said, "Doesn't make sense..." I asked her, "What's a Daniel?" She frowned and said, "Your name idiot. Here, look at mine." She shoved her wrist in front of me. _98.1 Celsius, 48.2 KG, Sarah(#2531),_ _88BPM._

"You don't have the incubating thing... and you have a pound symbol instead of an E... Sarah." I was now more confused than ever. Sarah was confused as well, "Well if you just got here today, and have an Ichthyosaurus in three days along with 7 troodons and 2 dodo's in 10 hours, then you need to rest and eat, a lot. You can stay here and eat as much as you'd like, but I'm going to want something in return." I nodded and asked, "What?" She smiled and said, "Any one of your Troodons and the Ichthyosaurus."

I hadn't planned what I was going to do with the babies yet, so I guess giving it to her was as good of a plan as any. "What are you going to do with them?" I asked. She sat down next to me and said, "This sounds stupid but, I kind of want to tame dinosaurs. I don't know why, just a feeling. I think getting a Troodon for its poison would help a lot, and the Ichthyosaurus is a good bonus as well." I nodded yes and said, "Sure, you can have all of them if you'd like. I never wanted them in the first place, it just happened."

We talked and talked for about an hour until I got really tired. I told her about what happened this day, which was nice because she understood and listened. I guess she was my second friend I've made.

I woke up the next morning and checked my wrist, _55 hours. Species: Ichthyosaurus. Estimated time of Incubation: 1 hours. Species: Troodon x7 Dodo x2._ My stomach felt sick and I turned over and heaved onto the floor. "Fuck." I said after I finished. I looked at my stomach and it looked like I was about to pop. I had an hour until I would lay the eggs. I wobbled outside and grabbed some leaves and cleaned the vomit off of the floor. I saw Sarah a few minutes later, with two bowls of berries. I happily accepted and ate as she looked at my wrist. "It's almost time." She said quietly.

I started to feel pain in my stomach, I knew they were contractions but they were a lot lighter than they should be. Sarah helped me to my bed and made me lay down with my legs wide open just in case. "Tell me when the pain gets bad, it might mean that you're about to lay eggs by then."

Well, an hour later, the pain got really bad. I called out for Sarah and she returned swiftly with a bowl of some white liquid. She reached into it and slathered my anus with it, "It's aloe vera. Should act as a decent lubricant for this." I was sweating from every pore, the pain was growing damn near intolerable. I looked at my wrist, _3 minutes._

Sarah was wiping not just outside, but stuck two fingers inside as well, making everything sleek with aloe vera. My dick might have perked up a a bit once or twice, but I couldn't tell with my gigantic stomach in the way.

At last, I felt one of the eggs shuffle a bit from my stomach. "Fuck!" I yelled as I felt very painful contractions. "You know what to do Daniel, push!" Sarah shouted, urging me on. I pushed the egg and I could feel it parting my inner tunnels as it started to glide out. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yelled constantly in pain. I was fairly certain almost every creature in the world could hear me.

I felt my crotch start to bulge from the hard shell of the egg. I pushed and pushed, and it painstakingly made its way out. Even with the lube, I could feel my anus sticking to it as it tried to slide out of my butt. Sarah shouted, "I can see it!" as my asshole opened up to lay the egg.

It plopped gently onto the fiber bed, and I gasped for air. "One down, 8 more to go." I said weakly. Shortly after, another egg started to shift. I screamed in pain as it forced its way out. It was a lot quicker this time, but not any less painful. The egg stuck to my anus as usual, making it seem like my anus was going outwards until it plopped out of my gaping asshole.

Sarah urged me on as I felt another one start to exit. I groaned and shoved the egg out, a bit faster each time. I started to get more and more tired, and after the last one came out. I was out in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ark Sex Evolved - A Deal (Part 2)

Sarah woke me up and I told her to go away. My head was aching like fuck and every part of my body hurt, except for my anus which was numb from all the pain. She shook me again, "Drink, you need water." I groaned because she was right. I was dehydrated as fuck so I grabbed the bowl of water and swallowed it all down. "How are the eggs?" I croaked. "Fine." She replied. "I'm only going to take two troodons though, you can do what you want with the rest." I sat up and said, "We can just leave them out in the wild after they've hatched. Rape baby anyway." She shrugged and turned around to get me some food.

This time, it was fish. I chomped it all down and checked my wrist. _Estimated time until birth: 43 hours. Species: Ichthyosaurus._ There was less than two days until birth. "Can I see the eggs?" I asked Sarah. "They're under your bed since its insulated and warm." I got up and looked under the make-shift mattress, and sure enough, the eggs were laid out over some dead leaves.

The eggs were between 2 and 2.3 inches. I knew there were bigger dinosaurs, and I was afraid what might happen to me if I was raped by one. Then I remembered, the Ichthyosaurus was huge, and I'm not laying it as an egg, it's BIRTHED. It'll be fucking huge when it comes out, and there's no way I can just shove it out of my anus. My heart sank when I realized that I would probably die birthing the Ichthyosaurus. "Fuck." I said solemnly. "What is it?" asked Sarah. I told her about my worries and she started to understand as well.

"I could just, I don't know, kill the baby before it's born." I suggested. "Yeah, that's probably best." Sarah agreed. "But how?" I thought about the best way to do it. I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't damage my insides unless there was some sort of medicinal herb that did it, but if something like that existed here, we wouldn't know about it.

"I think my best bet is to just slam something onto my stomach until my wrist says I'm not incubating anymore." Sarah bit her lip and said, "You could die doing that. Maybe a bone will puncture something if you completely break the baby." I sighed and said, "You're right, but I could maybe just barely kill it and then have it come out of my anus before it's fully grown. That way, I might have a chance." Sarah nodded and said, "Fine... but the sooner we do it, the better, your stomach is growing by the minute."

I looked at my belly and she was right, it was only 1/3 of the way there and I already looked like I was in my third trimester. (Dolphin babies are huge, 3-4 feet in length and 40 pounds, and uh, some species of Ichthyosaurus are way bigger. The one Daniel had met was very premature.)

I got up and said, "Alright, let's get started."

Sarah helped me walk out the door, but immediately after, she fell to the ground suddenly. "What is it?" I looked at her and she had a dart in her, "Oh fu-" A sting in my neck and I had one as well. The world started to fade and I fell unconscious.

I woke up some time later in a room with some random person, a black man, wearing highly advanced armor. "Wha- who are you?" I asked while squinting, trying to get my vision sorted. "Oh, you're up. Good, let's get started." I wobbled my head trying to see clearly, but it was damn near useless. "In these parts, I'm basically the king. I have tech so far advanced that some say it rivals the Obelisks." I hadn't heard of any obelisk, but I was too groggy to ask.

"I heard you screaming in the forest back there, so I had to investigate. Turns out, you had just what I'm looking for. That thing on your wrist? Very rare. I've seen bodies washed up torn apart from the ass and stomach because they've taken animals too large, maybe on accident or by force. Generally, it doesn't end well for them. Now your wrist tells me you have an Ichthyosaurus inside of you. Those things birth children, ehhh, 4-5 feet and 60 pounds maybe. You'll die before it even comes out of you. Now, I'm a nice guy so I'm willing to save your life and negotiate."

"When I say my tech rivals the Obelisks, I'm not joking. I can have some robots take the child out of you, one way or another, and store it inside an embryo where it can grow till it's the size of a newborn safely. Both of you live, and I, well, I get an easy way to breed my dinos." I shook my head and said, "Wait, I'm a sex slave?" The man got closer to me and said, "No, no, no, no, no. Slavery is illegal in these parts. You enslave someone and you're instantly gone. Just like that. The God's take you before you can even say an order to the slave. I'm offering a deal. Once you have bred a sufficient amount of dino's, I will let you go and your friend and on top of that, give you both a nice supply of whatever resources you need. Now ransom is not the same as slavery, so the God's won't take me. Also, murder is allowed as well. So I could kill your friend if you don't accept the deal and walk off scott-free, while you would be forced to take the deal anyway, but I'll be less leniant with you."

Well this was a no-brainer. But fuck my luck. "I'll take the deal. What happens after I leave, how do I know you won't just kidnap us again?" The man smiled and said, "You don't. But you can take my word for it. This time it is mandatory, but next time I'll let you choose and you'll be rewarded even greater, so much that you won't be able to deny it. Unfortunately, the dinosaurs I'll have you breed the second time will be much bigger, which is why the reward is greater and why I'll contact you much later, after you've trained enough." I crossed my arms and said, "And if I don't train after that?" He chuckled and said, "You don't have a choice. Those dino's will be after your ass and you won't be able to fight them. And the more you birth, the stronger your pheromones get so even bigger dinosaurs will be attracted to you each time. Now, I pray that it won't end with a T-Rex. I've bred a couple before and I don't think anyone could survive that. Also, you're able to contact me anytime if you need to have a baby taken out of you."

"Well, first order of business. I want to test something out. No ones ever really seen an E series before, since they all died on the first day." The man got up out of his chair and pulled off his pants, revealing a very large boner. "I want to see if human semen works as well." My dick perked up at the sight of the large member. I guess it revealed that beore my memory was wiped, I was gay or maybe bisexual. I got up from the chair I was on and walked towards him. "Oh, eager aren't you? I can see why the Gods chose you."

I got on my knees next to the fat cock. I measured it against my wrist, and holy hell was he well endowed. It was girthy as all hell and 10 inches long. The musty smell was intense too, which makes sense when you live out in the jungle, but it made my mouth water even more. He grabbed my head and forced face right onto his crotch, with his cock vertically laid out on my face. I cupped my hands around his surprisingly hairless balls and sucked on the skin, "Suck 'em slut." He said even though I was already doing the order.

He pulled my hair back and told me to "open up." I opened my mouth and let him jam his huge cock into me. I gagged as the thick cock pressed against the back of my throat. He moaned loudly, obviously pleased.

He pulled his cock out from my mouth and said, "I think we can go deeper. Get on the table on your back." I pictured out what he was going to do in my head, and I was excited. I did as I was told. I got on the table on my back and let my head dangle from the edge. The man walked up to my, waving his cock around in front of me. He pressed it against my open lips, and shot a little bit of pre onto my tongue. I tasted the salty fluids before he started shoving his cock into my throat.

Because of the position, he could get it as deep as he wanted to. I felt the huge cock go past my mouth and into my throat, I felt it bulge as he shoved all 10 inches into me. I was making hacking noises as he throat-fucked me intensely. Sadly, I couldn't get a taste of the cock but the smell of his musk on his balls were good enough.

The man was groaning loudly, shoving half of it in and out rapidly. Suddenly, he shoved everything into me again and yelled, "Oh yes!" I felt a warm jet of semen shoot into my throat, then felt his cock pull out onto my tongue, where he let out another small drop. I tasted the salty-sweet mixture and swallowed it down. "I thought you said you were going to see if you could breed me." I taunted. He smirked and said, "I haven't fucked anyone since I got here. Don't think I'm done with you."

He turned me around the table and lifted my legs towards his shoulders. I felt his warm and sleek cock pressing against my anus. He lowered over me and grabbed my fat waist, and slammed me onto his 10 inch cock. I groaned, but he was louder. Sex after ejaculating makes your penis more sensitive. He started to jackhammer me, and I started to masturbate with him. He raised one of his hands while fucking and wrapped it around my neck, choking me slightly. "Fuck it feels so good, fucking slut." I replied with a moan and a famous, "fuck me harder." I didn't see how he could fuck me any harder, but he did. I moaned and shot a load over my stomach, and before it could dribble down the sides, the man wiped it off of me with one finger and stuffed it in my mouth. "Hows your cum taste whore?" he asked while taking his finger out from my mouth. "Good! So fucking good!" I shouted in pleasure.

He roared and shot a load inside of me again, but in my anus this time. He pulled his cock out of me and I felt semen start dripping out. He walked over to the other side of the table and said, "Look, you got dinosaur cum on my cock. Clean it up bitch." I was more than happy to do so. I guess the cum was leftovers from the Troodons, Ichthyosaurus, and the two Dodo's. For some reason, it didn't come out when the eggs came out so the eggs must have been stored somewhere else.

I got off the table and got on my knees in front of him again. God, the entire thing was dripping with day old cum. I wrapped my thumb and index finger around the base to get as much length as possible, and put the tip in my mouth. An explosion of flavors erupted in my mouth. I mmm'd as I cleaned his cock from the stringy white fluids. I put more of his cock into my mouth, and he shuddered and groaned. I didn't stop until the whole thing was clean.

"We done yet?" I asked him when his cock was shining with saliva instead of cum. "Sure. Let's get started." He showed me his wrist and saw that his name was Abraham. He led me around his high-tech building, full of technology that was beyond my comprehension. Finally, we entered a room where he flicked on a light switch. There was a single machine in there and it looked pretty intimidating.

Abraham pointed at something that looked like a clam, but opened outwards. "That there is the speculum. It will stretch you to your maximum point, which I hope is enough for that" he shifted his finger towards something that actually was kind of a clamp, but softer "to grab the baby and lightly drag it out of you." Then he pointed at a container filled with some jelly-like liquid. "We have only a few seconds to put the baby Ichthyosaurus into that liquid, where it will grow for as long as it needs to. Any questions?" I spoke up and asked, "You said you wanted to check if human breeding was possible." He laughed and said, "Of course it isn't. Human breeding here isn't even possible between man and woman. The woman all have their tubes tied or something. No reason why you should be able to reproduce. Check your wrist, it'll tell you." I checked my wrist and sure enough, it was only the Ichthylosaurus.

"Okay, just get on back and raise your legs apart." I did just that, and the speculum arm started moving around. "Just calibrating it for your size." he said. "Ready when you are." I nodded and the speculum moved towards my anus. Abraham grabbed some liquid in a cup and poured it into my anus. It was way more slippery than any lubricant I've seen, well I've only used aloe vera and semen so maybe it wasn't that impressive.

Once he was done, he got back up and manned the controls. The cold steel of the speculum entered my anus. It slid about a foot inside of me before I felt it start to gradually open. "I purposely made it so that it won't open anymore if a certain amount of pressure is on it. That amount of damn near the breaking point of your prostate, so it'll still hurt like hell." As my anus was forced to gape open, I felt a flood of semen start to waterfall out me. It was a day old inside of my damp body, so it was very musty, just the way I liked it.

I started to feel the pain of overstretching soon after. The pain got gradually worse and worse until I thought I was about to be split open. That must have been my breaking point because the speculum stopped opening by then. "4 inches wide and you've only started yesterday. That's pretty good, but I'm not sure if it'll be enough." I was almost crying from the pain, and smacked the ground when the waves of hurt got really bad. I felt the smaller clamp reach into me and dig deep, really deep, inside of me.

I saw the bulge of the clamp end right at the vertex of my stomach, then the pain got even worse when the clamp started to move the baby. I screamed at the top of my lungs and slammed the ground so hard I might have fractured my bones. I felt my bloated belly shift downwards as the head of the baby Ichthyosaurus exited the womb and into my prostate. The rest of its body slowly slithered out, and once it was in my prostate, it was light work.

I started to black out once it was over. The speculum closed and exited, and I saw the baby sea creature get put into an embryo as I blacked out. My gaping and broken anus would cause sudden waves of twitches as I drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ark Sex Evolved - Bunny Ears

My lower body was in constant pain for the next three days. Obviously, I couldn't have sex until my prostate had healed. Abraham kept me well-fed and well-cared until it was time, which was five days after my insides felt normal again. He said it was just to make sure that if anything was torn, that the extra days would have fully healed me.

The Ichthyosaurus was agreed to be given back to me after we were done, since he had no use for it. Abraham had many rare creatures that he wanted to breed, then sell off to other people for more resources.

I wasn't able to see Sarah at all though, which I questioned but he never answered. He claimed she was at some other place, and would be returned once we were done. I wondered where she was, but I'm not even sure if Abraham knew. But he said he could give the order to kill at any time.

Anyway, he said that he was going to start small. He wanted to start off with a Bunny Dodo and Bunny Oviraptor, which were rare creatures that occurred only during 6 days out of a year. The two creatures had bunny ears attached to them for some unknown reason. He hadn't captured one because he was brought into this world after the Bunny Dodo's had disappeared, so he had to buy one off of someone else. The same occurred for the Bunny Oviraptor, which appeared and disappeared around the same time as the Dodo.

Abraham brought me outside with him. There was a huge area that was fenced off, and there were countless dinosaurs there. They all approached me, clearly aroused, but Abraham told them to back off and they obeyed. He pointed towards the two creatures and whistled, and they both followed skittishly. Just like every other Dodo I had met, this one started humping my leg. The Oviraptor was a bit smarter and tried to jump onto me but couldn't quite get it.

"How many times?" I asked Abraham. He looked at the sky and said, "Until sundown." I gawked and said, "That's 8 hours!" He shrugged and said, "Just in time for dinner." I guessed I couldn't argue, since he had my friend hostage.

I followed him to a roomy cage, but safe from other dinos while Abraham would do something else. He ordered his dino's to not touch me except for the other two, and I wasn't sure if some of them would listen. I studied the cages bars and it seemed to be made out of an extremely sturdy metal, so maybe it would hold against the multiple T-Rex's he owned.

Abraham left me in the cage and locked the door, claiming some of them were smart enough to use doors. "See you in 8 hours." waved Abraham while leaving me with the Oviraptor and Dodo.

I was already naked because Abraham didn't see why I should wear clothes. I needed no armor, I was worth a lot more alive than dead so no one would try and kill. And it was also pleasing for him to see me walk around naked. I didn't really mind, since it was hot outside and it was also heated inside, so I wasn't really cold.

The Oviraptor, being much smarter and stronger, was first. I got on my knees and the Dodo continued dry humping my leg, but the Oviraptor hopped onto my rear end and gripped my sides with its claws. I was afraid I would get cut, but its nails seemed to have been filed down.

I felt something small and slithery start attacking my prostate area, I raised me ass a bit higher to let it penetrate. The thin cock entered me and started reaching inside. It was very thin, but maybe 6 inches long. There wasn't much pleasure for me, but the Oviraptor was enjoying it very much. It thrusted in and out rapidly, and letting out tiny grunts while doing so. Before long, I already started to feel the warm and thick semen shoot into me.

It had only been two minutes, and he had already come. There were many more hours to go.

The Oviraptor didn't stop even as he came. He squawked and grunted while continuously fucking me. I checked my wrist, _Incubating: Yes. Estimated time of Incubation: 10 hours. Species: BunnyOviraptor._

There wasn't much to do. So I twiddled my thumbs, picked at the scab from the Troodon bite, and basically did nothing. I watched as the number of BunnyOviraptors inside of me went up and up for the next couple of hours. _Species: BunnyOviraptor x9_ was what it read before the Oviraptor tired out and went to sleep.

The Dodo hopped onto me as soon as it was given the chance. It's prick was a lot longer then the Oviraptors, but much thinner. It seemed to be in the shape of a corkscrew, and the Dodo didn't hump me at all. Instead, its cock just seemed to twist around inside of me. It felt different, and surprisingly more pleasurable than the Oviraptor, but not enough pleasure for me to even get me semi-hard.

It came a little bit quicker than the Oviraptor. It breathed heavily and shook its head as it bred me. Then he readjusted his position for his second round.

He didn't last as long however, it was an hour before it was too tired to continue.. _Estimated time of Incubation: 7 hours. Species: BunnyOviraptor x9 Dodo x5._ Thankfully, it seemed like I got a little bit of a break since both of them were still sleeping.

I felt around my stomach and it was bulging from the 14 hot loads inside of me. They came maybe three or four times as much as a human, even though they were a lot smaller. Some of it was trickling out of my ass, so I wiped it off with my finger and tasted it.

The thick and stringy mixture was fairly bitter, but the taste of cum didn't bother me one bit. I enjoyed it nonetheless. The Dodo woke up about an hour later, fully recharged to cum inside of me another four times.

The Oviraptor woke up around halfway through, and patiently sat as the dodo rutted me.

Once the dodo was done however, the Oviraptor jumped onto me and fucked me rapidly again. I was getting tired of this position but didn't want to interrupt. The smell of semen was intoxicating me. There's no other smell like it, but it was very strong and arousing. I refrained from masturbating though, for no reason at all.

I watched as the number of BunnyOviraptors rose. _Species: BunnyOviraptor x10 Dodo x9._ to _Species: BunnyOviraptor x11_ then _Species: BunnyOviraptor x12_ until finally, it was _Species: BunnyOviraptor x21_.Then the Oviraptor collapsed and slept. The Dodo was sleeping for the entire two hours, so it had more than enough energy to reach _Dodo x19_.

By the end of it, I had 40 eggs inside of me. My stomach was stretched out beyond belief, and there was only two hours until the first egg came.

Abraham came at sundown, as he said he would, and took the two creatures out of the cage and ordered them to stop. He had a large empty bowl in hand, and he placed it under me. "Hold still." He ordered, as he got over me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. He squeezed me and the cum came gushing out into the bowl. I was already inseminated so pushing out the cum had made no difference.

Once the bowl was full, which was only about 1/4 of the semen inside of me, he handed it to me and said, "Your dinner." I glared at him and said, "Seriously?" He just smiled and said, "It's nutritious, and I know you like it." I stuck him the middle finger because he was right, I did like semen and it was nutritious, but it just wasn't even close to anyones traditional dinner.

I took it from him and gulped it all down. I was dehydrated and hungry, so I couldn't say no. The warm liquids ran down my throat and left a poor aftertaste in my mouth. Funny how taking in nutrients one way is healthy, but the other way has no effect. They both lead to the same place I would think.

Once I was finished drinking it all down, I started to feel full. It wasn't like the full of cum full (which I was also feeling), it was more like a hearty meal full. I guessed that maybe they were in two different places.

Unfortunately, the two animals penises were too small to even make me gape, so my asshole closed on its own and I would have to push the cum out on my own. Abraham lifted me up and helped me get back to my room before I had the chance however.

For the next couple hours until I would lay the first egg, I sat on the toilet letting the cum leak out on its own. I didn't force it out because the oncoming contractions distracted me. They were light at first, but as usual, it got heavier and heavier.

Abraham came and put me on a bed as the first egg came out, along with a tidal wave of semen that filled the room with its stench. I guess I healed too much because I was as tight and it was as painful as the first time it had happened. Abraham had better lubricant however, and it made the process faster.

When I pushed it out, I didn't feel the second one shift until a couple minutes after. By the time the seventh egg came out, an hour had passed and I was tired. I fell asleep during my eigth one and Abraham told me that I was laying the eggs in my sleep.

In the morning, all the eggs were gone and my stomach was back to its flat self. I honestly felt kind of empty, but I knew it wouldn't be for long. Abraham told me that if the eggs hadn't hatched by now, then the time it takes for the egg to hatch is about the same as a normal egg. The formation of the egg is vastly accelerated, but the breaking was not.

I saw traders the next day, they didn't mind me at all, even though I was naked. Abraham had earned quite a lot of shit, and gave me only 5% of it. It was better than nothing, and it would add up over time as he would make me fuck more and more dinosaurs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ark Sex Evolved - The Breeding (Part 4)

(I'm going to try and get Daniel here to have sex with every plausable animal in Ark. I'll do 5 chapters this break, work on something else after, then another 5 chapters during spring break or something.)

"What'll it be this time?" I asked Abe as he lead me outside. Once again, I saw his huge herd of dinosaurs, he pointed at a rather small and furry carnivorous dinosaur and whistled. I looked at my wrist and saw that its name was a Pegomastax. "These guys aren't rare on their own, but they are quite good thiefs. This one has a special mutation that makes it extra-extra quiet, making it better than most. It's worth maybe twice as much as normal Pegomastax, but I'm basically getting it for free." I nodded and said, "It's so warm here, how can they survive?" I asked looking at the Mammoths. He turned around and led me to the cage, while saying, "You're only seeing maybe like a third of my entire complex. I have specific temperatures and humidities set up for each biome so that they can live peacefully there. They just all gather here because of your arousing scent." I took a deep whiff of my armpits, and besides dirt, there really wasn't anything that I could smell. I supposed only animals could smell it.

Same as yesterday, he closed the door and left me in the cage with the beast. "I'll be back in two or three hours, then we'll do something else." I stopped him before we started, "Can I get some actual food this time?" He continued walking away and said, "I'll think about it."

The Pegomastax mounted me the same way the Oviraptor did. Instead of having its claws filed down, it was wearing a glove instead. It was a carnivore so it had to make its kill one way or another. I heard him snarl as grabbed onto me, so it was clear he didn't want me to move. I could smell the deep musk as its cock portruded from its sheath. I started to grow hot, hoping that maybe this one was more well-endowed than the other two.

I felt the all too familiar feeling of a slimy pink cock hit my ass. It was definitely thicker than the others. It slathered my ass with pre before finally making an entrance. I gripped the bars on the cage as the lengthy cock pushed into me. I didn't know how long it was at the time, or how thick. All I could tell was that it got wider towards the base, and that my asshole was as tight as ever.

I could feel myself being stretched out as the Pego pushed deeper. I moaned softly, then yelled when he slammed the rest into me suddenly. It's cock must have been 8 inches long, but wider than any human cock. My anus stung for a short while as the dinosaur growled and fucked really fast. It screeched into my ear loudly as it rutted me. It sure made a hell of a lot of noise.

I felt my ass start to get hot from all the friction. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't mind. A wet slapping noise erupted every time we bottomed out, which was pretty often. I also felt a little warm line of pre trickle down my thigh, quickly turning cold. I reached back and got as much of the sticky liquids onto my finger to get a taste. It was a saltier and a bit more bitter than I expected, but still delicious.

Soon after, the pegomastax screeched again, then let out a hot and juicy deposit of semen. My wrist read _Incubating: Yes. Species: Pegomastax. Time of Incubation: 10 Hours._ The Pegomastax instead jumped off of my rear end and circled around me. I was now face-to-face with the creature and I was confused. The dinosaur still had a full hard on, and I could easily describe its phallus.

It portruded from a sheath, as expected. It was pink and slimy. 8 or 9 inches long and a girthy 2.5 inches at the base. It didn't curve like the Ichthyosaurus' penis, but I knew it was flexible. The aroma was a lot stronger in front of me as well, and it made my mouth water. To my surprise, the dinosaur grabbed the back of my head with its two short arms and pulled me towards its crotch. I was surprised that it even knew what a blowjob was, but I was happy to oblige.

The hot penis slapped against my head, leaving a sticky trail of slime. I took my hand and grabbed at its thick base and guided it towards my mouth. The wet cock rested on my lips before I slurped the tip in. The taste that I described before was multiplied tenfold, and so was the pleasure the pegomastax received.

I slowly pushed in the dinosaurs length, lapping at the pre that oozed out of it. The smell was intense too, so intense that I couldn't control myself and started to masturbate. The pegomastax was barely able to hold it together. It breathed raggedly and kept shoving my face against its crotch, even though I was already mushed against it, forcably taking a deep whiff of its musk.

He was lasting a lot longer than the first time, and my mouth was getting tired. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the Pegomastax screeched again and coated the insides of my mouth with his watery, white and bitter semen. I wasn't trying to swallow because I wanted to savor the flavor, but my mouth was quickly filled to its brim so I gulped it all down. He had filled my mouth twice before he was finished. He pushed himself off of me and went back around to my rear end.

As he rutted my ass for the second time, I checked my wrist and saw that even though he cum in my mouth, I was impregnated by him a second time. _Species: Pegomastax x2_. I supposed it was true, because the warm feeling inside of me rested in the same place as his previous load.

It lasted for an hour and half, 4 more breedings later, until Abraham returned. He didn't say or do much. The pegomastax was lead out of the cell and I was to wait until he returned with another dino.

In the meantime, I played around with my stomach that was inflated with cum once again. The pegomastax gave out a lot of cum for its size, and I was already halfway as full as I was the day before with my 40 loads.

I heard from the stomping that the next animal was larger than the others, much larger actually. I turned around and saw a tall, heavy and very furry person. It's name was Gigantopithicus, and its name stood true. It towered over both me and Abraham, it must have been 12 feet tall (they are 10 feet but this ones taller than normal). "This huge already?" I questioned Abe. He replied with, "In a year from now, it'll be building season. It's building season now but gigantopithicus don't grow in a matter of days. I'm going to need you to breed with this guy here and then we'll put your children inside the embryo containers before its too large. Then in about three or four months, it'll be big enough to simulate birth and then the rest of the time can be spent growing up and learning. I'm hoping that by a year, it'll be the size of a human but two or three times as strong. I hope you're lubed up well enough, and also, the size of his cock is not as intimidating as you think but he sure does fuck rough." After that he opened the cage door and let the animal in with me. He waved goodbye and left before I could argue.

The towering Gigantopithecus stared at me for a few seconds, breathing through its mouth heavily before snorting with its nose. It must have caught my pheromones, because it was then suddenly interested in me. I let it do what it wanted, since anything else would have resulted in me getting hurt or me dying. It sniffed around me to make sure it was coming from me, then lifted me up with one hand. I must have been nothing but a pebble compared to his strength. He turned me around and bent me forward in front of his face, then licked my asshole as if to make sure the smells weren't some sort of perfume or something.

Once it was satisfied, he started to grunt happily knowing that it had found a mate. It started to scratch at its cock, getting himself ready for mating. Soon after, the pungent smell of cock filled the air. I looked down and saw a foot long cock, maybe two and a half inches wide. It had black foreskin and seemed like it was uncircumsized. Underneath its huge cock were even bigger testicles. I wondered just how many gallons of cum were stored inside of the two melons.

I was getting scared because even thoug the Ichthyosaurus was more well-endowed, it had restraint unlike the Gigantopithicus. I hoped that it wouldn't be too painful, but I was hoping for too much. He grabbed my stomach with both arms and every finger connected to the other, which was impressive especially since my stomach was bloated with cum. My arms were also trapped at my sides as well.

He held me a little tighter, not to squeeze me but to get a good grip. I groaned as warm cum ran down my thighs, turning cold as travelled further. The gigantopithecus lowered me down onto its eager cock and aimed it towards my ass. I held my breath and prepared myself for what happened next. The two and a half inch wide cock parted my anus slowly, going inch by inch. It hurt more the deeper he went in, it burned greatly.

He hadn't squeezed nearly enough cum out of me for this. My anus was too tight for any semen to escape, so as the cock penetrated deeper, the searing pressure grew as well. His grip on me also made it so my stomach couldn't expand to make room for his cock, and it made it feel like his cock was way bigger than it was. I tried my best not to yell or scream, but as time went on, I found it very difficult to restrain myself.

I was breathing raggedly by the time I had just half of it in me. The gigantopithicus was doing it so slowly, that I kind of wished he would just slam it all into me and get it over with. The ape was also wanted the same. He was running out of patience and was beginning to breath a little angrily. I really hoped that it would all stop hurting soon.

I was whimpering by the time he had somehow stuffed it all into me. I wasn't sure how there was even room for the huge cock and all this semen in there. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of my troubles. The giganto slid a couple inches of its cock out, and I felt the insides of my anus stick to it as it retreated. I grunted painfully as it slammed it all back in. It had felt like an earthquake had gone off inside of me.

He repeated the process over and over again, getting faster each time. His grip tightened in an effort to keep a hold on me as he sped up, and it made it much more painful. Somehow, he had managed to start squeezing some of the pegomastax cum out of me. I felt it start dripping out of me, and I was grateful for a second thinking that it would help lubricate me, but then I realized it would only let him go faster.

He started going to fast, that I wasn't even breathing on my own anymore. His strength would push all the air in me, and the sudden feeling of emptiness would make me inhale for a short period of time. I didn't even have time to grunt anymore, the gigantopithicus just pounded and pounded away. He maid incoherent noises, grunted, and roared while fucking me senseless. My insides were burning hot, and I wasn't sure if I was even alive anymore. "He's not as intimidating as you think." was what Abraham said to me, and now I feel as if that was a lie.

The monster of an ape let out a giant primal roar, and I felt a jet of cum start pouring into my bowels. It was less than the Ichthyosaurus' but it was still impressive. All that cum dumped into me by the pegomastax was replaced by the gigantopithicus in just a few seconds, and once he was done, he slid me off of his monster cock and dropped me down.

I whimpered as I lay on the ground, twitching. Semen would fall continuously out of my gaping anus, never seeming to end. Once I thought I was strong enough to move again, I closed my legs by maybe just an inch and my anus started to throbbed intensely, forcing me to lie still in pain. The gigantopithicus wasn't done with me however. He was a little tired, but nowhere near depleted of stamina. He was kneeling down, because for some reason his legs were tired instead of his arms. He reached over to my legs and I complained, asking nicely for some rest. Of course he didn't care, he only listened to one man.

The gigantopithicus put my lower body on his lap while my upper body dangled lifelessly. I felt myself being pulled further onto his furry legs as the monstrous penis went further into me. I groaned in desperation and gave up, I let the monster have its way with me.

The two large furry hands wrapped around my two thighs. This time, my hands were free but that didn't matter to either of us. My insides this time around felt bruised instead of burning, but I guess I preferred aching rather than burning. Even with a bloated stomach, I could see the bulge of its gigantic cock pressing against my skin. This time however, he didn't waste time going slow. He fucked hard and fast right at the start, and didn't slow down at all. An unsettling squelching noise erupted with every deep thrust, but it dulled out as time went on.

This time it didn't burn, but a there was most definitely pain. It was very strong but dull ache, but the area of pain was dependent on how much cock was stuffed into me. My strength was slowly starting to return, and I clutched my stomach as I was fucked. I attempted to massage my belly but it was interrupted by the large bulge that ocurred once every second. There was just no helping it, nothing could be done about the pain.

It felt like forever but eventually, it bred me again. Another torrent of cum added into my stomach and I was certain that I was nothing but a breeding bitch to any animal. As I was filled with cum, I remembered how Sarah said she wanted to tame these dinosaurs. Her talking made me want to do the same, but this experience made me realize that I could never get the respect of any beast. _Is this all I am?_ I wondered, _Is my purpose to be just used around like a ragdoll?_ _Whoever put me here put the other humans here for a reason, to tame these animals. Why would they need people like me here?_ There was no clear answer, and I wasn't sure if I would ever find one.

The gigantopithicus was breathing heavily, evidently tired from all the fucking but it wasn't done yet. It slumped back against the cage door, which rattled the entire prison, and rested for a few minutes while its cock did the job of breeding me. I pulled myself off of it once he was done. I could feel it sloshing around inside of me as it poured out, filling the room with its luscious stench. I lied still, hoping the animal had forgotten about me, but no such luck.

The gigantopithicus was tired but still aroused. Its cock was still rock hard and its balls still had more cum to give, as surprising as it was. He sat up a bit and plucked me off the ground, leaving a trail of semen as I was brought closer. He dropped me right onto his cum covered thighs, and grunted. The ape wanted me to give it a blowjob because it was exhausted, but I was the one that was on the brink of collapse. It growled at me because I wasn't acting, then pounded the floor. "Alright, alright." I muttered, lifting myself off of his meaty legs. I took a look at the sticky phallus, made almost completely a yellowish white because of the cum. There was an intense smell to it, and as I pulled its the uncircumsized foreskin down, the smell grew even more powerful.

Of course I wasn't expecting it to wash its penis on a regular basis, but I was shocked that anything could smell this musky. I reluctantly grabbed the sticky and thick member, and I was not able to wrap my fingers around its girth. I opened my mouth and almost broke my jaw trying to fit it in, fuck it was huge. I barely had enough room to lick off the delicious cum in my mouth. I started rubbing my hands up and down on his cock, and the giganto sighed in pleasure. I felt a large spurt of pre hit the back of my throat and run down into my stomach.

It wasn't long before my jaw started to tire and ache. Having my mouth open that wide wasn't exactly comfortable. I guessed I wasn't doing a good enough job because the gigantopithicus grabbed the back of my head with one meaty hand and shoved my face down. The cock somehow managed to go into my throat and blocked off all airflow, and I started to choke. I pounded at its legs, trying to tell him to free me. And for a second, he did, and I got a quick breath before the huge cock was shoved into my airways again. I grabbed my neck and felt that my neck had expanded greatly before he lifted my head again.

I started to lose feeling in my jaw by the time he was close to cumming. By then, I was also working with him and he must have realized it because he stopped touching my head. I was shoving his huge length up and down my throat on my own and with slight ease. The gigantopithicus groaned loudly, preparing himself for his third load. I knew it was coming too, so I pulled it out of my throat and let it rest in my mouth, then just a few seconds later, my mouth was blasted with a jet of cum. I managed to swallow the first spurt, not the ones after. I pulled it out of my mouth and a river of warm cum flowed out onto my chest, and my face was covered by another large burst of semen. The gigantopithicus shuddered as one last relatively small squirt of cum landed into my open mouth.

The smell of sex was everywhere now, and both of us were very tired. The gigantopithicus shifted himself and fell asleep, while I was left to try and clean the cum off of me. I tried to wipe and lick it off, but in the end, I was left as a sticky mess. I tried to get into a comfortable sleeping position but my broken asshole wouldn't allow for it, so instead, I had to settle for an awkward position with my legs wide open. The last thing I checked before I drifted to sleep was my wrist, _Species: Pegomastax 5x Gigantopithicus 3x._


	5. Chapter 5

Ark Chapter 5 – Free Again

(Last chapter for now. I'm gonna go finish up the xenomorph story and then release it after this.)

I woke up the next morning aching. I tried to situp but my insides must have been absolutely demolished by the gigantopithicus because it hurt too much to even move. I called out for Abraham and moments later, I heard him walking to my door. "Daniel, you're awake." He said while peeking inside. He entered and sat down on the bed next to me. "I think its clear I won't be able to breed today." He smiled and said, "there's no need. Today was the last day." I let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I don't think I can do anything bigger than that ape." He shook his head no and said, "No, you'd be amazed at what people can take in." I looked at him strangely, and he looked surprised, "Don't think you're the only one who fucks dinosaurs. You're just the only one who can breed with them. Anyway, I left some food on the table next to you, any questions?" I tried to sit up a little but ultimately failed, while wincing, I asked, "What happened yesterday?" He chuckled and said, "I think after you passed out, the gigantopithicus woke up and had another turn with you. Somehow, you managed to sleep during all that. Then I let a couple Troodons in the cage with you, since those fuckers die too easily. Fucking hell, I think you had like 34 Troodon eggs by the end of it. You should have seen your stomach, never seen anything like it. You've been out for like a day and a half, and during all that, I had the four gigantos removed and put into the embryos and you were basically shitting out eggs like a chicken." I looked around my stomach and there certainly were stretch marks. I loved but hated being treated like a breeding bitch.

"Anyway, I got stuff to do. See you later." He got up and left the room. I was too hurt to do anything, so for the next week, I did nothing but eat and sleep. By the time I was able to limp, Abraham told me to basically get out. He held up his end of the deal and got me the many resources he promised. Enough to build a house, and he handed me a walkie-talkie and told me to contact him to bring them over so I could start building my home. Then he handed me a backpack with some necessary items, like a flashlight, a small knife, some food, and a map to where Sarah was staying. He took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my wrist, "The pendant in your arm is a weak spot. Any major blow to it can result in death, so its common to keep it concealed. As long as you look at it, even through armor, you can see your body temperature and such. If someone sees the oval shape of your pendant, they'll do what I did to you, but probably far worse since they need the money more than I do." Then he handed me many bottles of some sort of cream. "This is a repellant. Anything further than about a feet of you won't smell your pheromones, so you need not worry about being raped. It doesn't mask your actual scent unfortunately, so if an aggressive carnivore is after you, then you're probably better off not wearing it. Anyways, good luck." Then I was out of his giant compound that was probably the size of an island.

I followed the path that Abe had outlined on the map. It wasn't the fastest route, but it was the safest. There were many small dinos along the shore, so I could probably handle them even after more than a week without anal sex. I was pursued by compys, dodos, and such but I managed to fend them off. Unfortunately, as the night grew darker, I was beginning to have trouble seeing. Out of the dark, three relatively small dinosaurs with decorative fins around their neck popped up from behind a rock. I grabbed a rock to fend them off but the one in the center spat something out of its mouth at me. It landed on me and soon after, I started to feel the effects of its poison. It wasn't like the troodon bite where I was just knocked unconscious, this was like a bad feeling of food poisoning. The world was getting blurry and I was starting to feel really dizzy. I fell to the ground on my knees and clutched my stomach. I felt like I needed to vomit or have diarrhea, or both.

The three dinos, which I later found out where dilophosaurs, circled around me. One took the rear and the other took my mouth. The last one simply watched until the other had finished. The dilo on my rear shredded my undergarments, which were brand new, and gripped onto my shirt with its claws. It didn't need to hop onto me like the pegomastax did, since it was much taller. I felt its crotch touch my bare ass and soon after, the slimy and long 9 inch cock started to penetrate me.

The one in front of me raised my head towards its crotch, forcing me to smell the delicious scent of cock that I was too occupied to smell. I opened my mouth anyway, and let it have its way with me. He jabbed his crotch into my mouth repeatedly, while the one behind me started a fuck frenzy.

I was trying my hardest not to vomit from the poison, which seemed to be fading away slowly. The random screeches of pleasure from the dilos instinctively spooked me a bit, which may or may not have helped me fight the poison.

By the time the dilo on my rear had let out a juicy deposit of semen inside of me, the effects of the poison were tolerable. The dilophosaur's long cock slithered out of my anus and warm semen dripped out of me, but not for long as that position was soon filled by the third dilophosaur who was patiently waiting. He started with the same fuck frenzy that the first one had.

I decided that I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. There was nothing to be done about the one in the rear, he was already pumping as fast as he could, so I helped the one throat fucking me. I wrapped my hand around the thick base of the sleek penis, and my hand back and forth in sync with my head bobbing. I heard the dilo make a shrill noise in satisfaction as it loosened its tight grip on my hair. I lapped my tongue around the cock too, attempting to clean it of its endless amounts of pre, although it was damn near impossible.

Moments later, the two dilosaurs ejaculated into me at roughly the same time. My mouth was blasted and filled to its brim with delicious dinosaur cum and my ass was pumped with cum as well. The one in my mouth slid its long cock out of my throat and ran off with the other dilo, and the third soon did the same after letting out its last drops into me. I lied still, waiting for the lasting effects of the poison to wear off with the aftertaste of cum in my mouth.

I got up a few minutes later and decided to look for a place to rest. It was getting dark and I didn't want any Troodons to or something to come out and rape me, so I found a nice large flat rock on the shore that looked like was a good spot to make camp. I took out my tent and sleeping bag from my backpack and made camp there. There was certainly no animals living on the rocks, right?

I woke up the next morning and realized that I was wrong, there were certainly animals living on the rocks. I felt three tiny receptacles probing inside of my anus, and I slowly checked to see what it was. There were three snails, known as achatina, with very thin but long penises that portruded from their body. They were locked onto my thighs as they bred me. There was a constant stream of cum, and judging from the size of my stomach, they were going at it all night. I checked my wrist to see just how many eggs I had inside of me, _Species: Dilophosaurus x3, Achatina x3523._ 3523 eggs and steadily rising. I saw a fourth Achatina come out of nowhere and I acted as soon as I could. I lifted myself off the ground slowly, surprised by the added weight, and packed my things up and left before the fourth one could grab onto me. The three were still on my bare legs, and I tried to lift them off but they were suctioned on tight. I had no choice but to wait until they were done.

There was only two hours until the Dilophosaur eggs would come out, so I hoped they got off of me before then. I made camp along the shore this time, and put repellent on my tent so nothing would interrupt me. I laid down and watched as my stomach slowly, very slowly, started to inflate more and more for the next hour until the three retreated their pricks and slowly crawled away, leaving a sticky trail of slime.

I had 3952 eggs inside of me when they were gone. I looked like a pregnant woman in her third trimester. There was no way just three snails could cum this much, so I was certain that there were maybe a dozen snails that impregnated me while I was asleep.

After an hour, I started to feel the dilophosaur eggs start to move. I hadn't had anything too big inside of me for the last week, and the dilophosaur eggs were certainly larger than any other egg I had layed. I spread my legs wide and took a bit of cloth from my shredded pants and put it in my mouth to gag me. I screamed into the cloth and pushed at the same time, as my inner tunnels were stretched to the furthest.

After half an hour of sheer agony, the egg had somehow made its way through and plopped onto my bed, along with a gallon of tiny and pearly white snail eggs and semen. I lied there, twitching in pain. The eggs were only two inches wide but it hurt much more than the first time I had layed an egg. I didn't get much rest after, because the second one started to move out.

By the time all three eggs were lain, I was left gasping and shuddering in agony. I had only pushed out less than a seventh of the eggs in me, the rest would slowly slither out throughout the day. I was beached until they were all gone. I took a deep whiff of the cum stenched air and gagged, achatina semen had a strange aroma to it that I was not used to.

I managed to gather my strength and rolled over next to the eggs. I took six bowls out of my backpack put the snail eggs inside of one of the bowls, then buried the dilophosaur eggs not too deep inside of the sand. I lied back and put another bowl in front of my anus, then for the next couple of hours, snail eggs would gradually drop out into the bowl until it would fill, then I would switch it out for an empty bowl and repeat the process.

By the time it was pitch black outside, no more eggs were coming out of me. My wrist told me there were still 323 eggs inside of me, but there was no way I could shove my fist into myself and grab them out. I would have to wash it out with a high current, meaning something relatively large would have to cum inside of me. My anus hurt like hell from the eggs and wouldn't close on its own anymore, but the alternative was having snails hatch inside of me.

I grabbed my flashlight and crawled out of the tent, groaning in pain as I went. Eventually, I heard the beating of wings above me, travelling downward towards me. I pointed my flashlight towards the noise and saw an aviary dinosaur, a dimorphodon. "Perfect." I said to myself. It was small enough for me to handle, but large enough to potentially wash out the remaining snail eggs. I steadied myself and got on my knees, groaning as the prostate throbbed painfully.

I heard the dimorphodon waddle towards me. I hissed quietly as I raised my ass higher, and gripped onto the sand when I felt its hands seat itself in the crease between my thighs and stomach. I felt its clawings digging into my skin as he pulled himself closer. Once it brought it crotch towards me, I could feel the strangely shaped cock rub around my prostate. It was almost curled or twisted a bit. It was very long, maybe 11 or 12 inches but it was squishy and didn't have much girth. Almost like every other dinosaur I had seen, it was oozing precum and had that unmistakable scent to it.

When the warm cock entered me, I was surprised to have felt that it was like a massage for my bruised prostate. The dimorphodon make a gutteral croaking sound as its lengthy cock twisted and turned inside of me. My sensitive insides could even feel it moving around the snail eggs as it travelled further. I wondered if it would travel into my womb or my stomach as I rubbe d my stomach with one hand, attempting to feel its cock inside of me.

The dimorphodon croaked loudly as it shifted back and forth, only thrusting in and out an inch at a time. I tried moving along with him to maximize pleasure, and it worked. The strange shape of the cock and the movement was enough to get me started on masturbating myself. I moved my hand from my stomach to my crotch and started slowly stroking my penis.

The dino screeched this time, while I moaned. I was starting to worry that other animals might hear us because I didn't want to have to cater to anyone else at the moment.

The dimorphodon started to thrust faster, and I matched his rhythm. I hadn't had good sex like this in a while, so I was going to enjoy it while I could. Then my cock started to ache for release, so I stroked faster as well. All this movement was getting me to sweat, and the heat between us was intense. The dimorphodon could feel it too, its thrusts got longer and more passionate, which sacrificed speed but I was all for it. I started to feel myself getting close, I hoped that all this work would have washed out all the eggs.

The winged dinosaur came first. It almost purred or something as shoved its cock deep into me, then releasing a fountain of cum. The feeling of warm semen rushing down into my bowels sent me over the edge, and I came as well. I shuddered when the first rope came loose, then groaned as the second one came. That was all I had to give, nothing in comparison to what the dimo was giving me. I pushed out the semen as it flowed in. It all gushed out of me and ran swiftly down my t highs. I could see the pearly white eggs flowing out as well, and I looked at my wrist to see the numbers count down. Luckily, as the dimorphodon was finishing up, the number of snail eggs had reached zero. I looked down at the mixture of almost 300 snail eggs and a boastful amount of dinosaur cum that had escaped me.

The dimorphodon was glad that it had bred its prize, and dismounted me. Its long and slippery cock slithered out and returned to its sheath before the dinosaur flapped its wings and flew away. I took a piece of ripped cloth and wiped my rear end before getting up. It still felt sticky but it wouldn't feel cold. I picked myself off the ground but immediately fell back down while groaning, I had forgotten that my the egg had left me too damaged to walk. I crawled back into my own tent and took the bowls of snail eggs. I crawled around the beach for the next hour, planting the eggs in spots that looked safe for hatching, then went back into the tent to sleep.

Abe had left me some healing ointment in my pouch, but it was for external wounds. I sighed and went to sleep, knowing that I would be very lucky to even be able to sit up tomorrow.

(Well, this will be the last chapter I work on for the next couple o' weeks. Back to being busy I guess.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Scrapping ARK, the original chapters will still stay but this new version is a redo after chapter 1. Almost all elements are the same besides birthing. I did not want to write the same experience every time the character needed to give birth nor did I like the direction I set the story in; far too much ambition.

Here's some insigh and changes-

extra small dinos (snails and bugs mostly) – few hours

small dinos – (compy, pegomastax, manta) 1 day

medium dinos (the frog, beaver, bigger insects like the centipede) 3 days

big dinos (pteradon, direwolf, megapithecus) – 1 week

xl dinos (raptor, carnotaurus, megalosaurus, ichthyosaurus) – 1-3 months

xxl dinos (megatherium, triceratops, megalodon) – 3+ months, unlikely to do dinos this large but still "possible"

Anything past that would be too unfathomable, even for me. Best I could do is randomly let the character be cock vored by a titanosaur.

I'll avoid the true lore of ARK since it doesn't fit well with my story. Pheromones from the character can only be smelled through close ranges or a bit longer in water, depending on the animal. This is true for animals who have a good sense of smell as well.

This time however, I included a more realistic chances of impregnation so it's at a 15-30% chance with each intercourse. Any impregnation in chapter 1 was a stroke of bad luck. Still no human-human mating.)

/RD87

Sarah woke me up and I told her to go away. My head was aching like fuck and every part of my body hurt, except for my anus which was numb from all the pain. She shook me again, "Drink, you need water." I groaned because she was right. I was dehydrated as fuck so I grabbed the bowl of water and swallowed it all down. "How are the eggs?" I croaked. "Fine." She replied. "I'm only going to take two troodons though, you can do what you want with the rest." I sat up and said, "We can just leave them out in the wild after they've hatched. Rape baby anyway." She shrugged and turned around to get me some food.

This time, it was fish. I chomped it all down and checked my wrist. _Estimated time until birth: 2 Months Species: Ichthyosaurus._ "Can I see the eggs?" I asked Sarah. "They're under your bed since its insulated and warm." I got up and looked under the make-shift mattress, and sure enough, the eggs were laid out over some dead leaves.

The eggs were between 2 and 2.3 inches. I knew there were bigger dinosaurs, and I was afraid what might happen to me if I was raped by one. I then put a hand over my stomach. The eggs were light work, the Ichythosaurus would be the real challenge. Sarah took notice of my distraught, and said, "You've got plenty of time to figre it out. Two months is plenty." (Changed that from a few days to 2 months since it now has to follow the above gestation chart.) I joked, with a hint of truth, and said, "I could just smash my stomach with a rock when it's big enough." Sarah dismissed the idea and said, "No way. You could puncture something in your stomach and die. I don't see any doctors around here and I sure as hell don't know what I'm doing."

"So, what's the endgame here? For you know, this entire place? There's gotta be a point to it all." Sarah shrugged, as clueless as I was as to why we were deposited here. She pointed out the window and said, "I've got a gut feeling that I have to get the floating things in the sky, something is there, something powerful." I asked her, "What do you think it is?" She turned back to me and said, "A way out. But I don't think it's gonna be easy." Sarah then smiled to make a joke, "You can seduce the dinosaurs and I can tame 'em. We'll be unstoppable!" I laughed and said, "We can certainly try. Just make sure they don't try to do anything to me after."

Our friendship was forged that day.

Later, I recooperated my strength and was able to walk fully again. After a couple of weeks, I helped Sarah capture her first big dinosaur. I made sure that the parasaur she caught was a female and not a male so we wouldn't have any problems, then she knocked it out with some stones, then I gathered berries as she watched over it. We celebrated after of course, treating ourselves to some nice dodo wings. The eggs under our bed hatched and we let the newborns out into the wild, where they belonged.

After the parasaur, it was one after the other. Sarah was too scared to go after predators, but she later tamed a pteradon, a carbonymes and a little dodo to top it off. The carbonymes was a male unfortunately, but after days of both Sarah and I denying him the pleasure, the dinosaur gave up and learned not to try anything.

The small little hut Sarah had built needed to expand to make room for us all, so after another month of laborous work, we had a large wood cabin with stables on the side. I looked pretty damned toned after that, but once we were done, there was only a couple of weeks left until I had to give birth.

"How large do you think it'll be?" I asked Sarah as we waited to drift to sleep. "I'd say bigger than a human baby, judging from your stomach." I rubbed my engorged belly, which was comprable to a woman ready to give birth already. "I don't think I'll be able to do it without breaking." I said, worriedly. "I might have to train, but I don't know how." Sarah said in the dark, "We've got aloe vera, and you've got your fingers and hands to open yourself with." I thought it over for a moment, then replied, "That won't work. I'd go too slow. Too much progress to make in such short time. I could barely handle the Trodoon eggs, who knows how wide a baby dolphin is." Sarah then asked, "Then what can you do? I don't want my hands to go inside of you like that, but I will if I have to." I sighed deeply, "Maybe, but that's a pretty big risk. I think the only surefire way to make sure I don't damage myself while giving birth is to force the stretching, but neither you nor I could force me enough." Sarah asked in confusion, "Then what are you suggesting." I said in one simple word, "Dinosaurs."

We sat silent as Sarah thought it over. "You could get pregnant again." She said finally. "It's a risk I'll have to take. Surely there's an animal out there with a big enough, err, penis and small babies, right? Or maybe a condom of sorts?" Sarah thought deeply, thinking over all the animals she had seen and couldn't think of any, then she said, "Got it! Animal intestines!" It was the most random answer ever, and I was confused why she had spurted that out loud until she explained it to me. "We could use animal intestines as a condom. It's a little stretchy so it could fit some dinosaurs well enough. We could cut and fashion multiple condoms with minimal leakage." Then I realized her genius. "God damn that might work." I said with immense respect for her intelligence. "We can go hunting tomorrow, start small with dodo guts then make our way up." She continued. "I like that idea. It sounds nasty but anything can be cleansed with water."

Now that we had our plan, Sarah and I would put it into fruition the morning after.


	7. Chapter 7

/RD87

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at a figure in the distance. Whatever scanners were in our wrist didn't reach that far. "I think it's a dilophosaur, the spitty poison guys. I would avoid those, well personally since I don't have whatever you have." Sarah replied. "Doesn't look too big." I said, wondering if I should approach or not. "Your choice, but if if you come back looking like you're about to vomit, turn away from me." I didn't think there was much harm since I vomited every morning from morning sickness anyway. "I think I'll do it." I said finally. "It's something to start with."

Sarah handed me a small condom, estimated to fit and inch wide at most, then the condom a size above it just in case. "I'll watch from afar, to make sure nothing else comes by. Call help if you need it by the way."

A few hours before, Sarah had killed a few animals and cut out portions of whatever was inside of them to make simple condoms, then heavily rinsed it in fresh pond water.

I gave my thanks and started walking towards the dilophosaur. It noticed me from my footsteps and prepared to fight, but when I got closer, it instead grew excited instead of anxious. I raised my palm towards it like I was warding off a dog as I was kneeling down. It stayed in place for a moment until I pulled down my garments. The dinosaur rushed towards me and I saw it's penis as it jumped onto me. I was luckily able to grab him and hold him still as I put the slightly larger condom into me.

The way the intestines were changed was that it had fiber strings running through the open end so that it could both close and open depending on the size and force, like stretching out fabric. We had a crude way of keeping it in, which was tying a string completely around my waist and crotch so that it wouldn't exit nor enter too deep.

Once it was all set up, I let the dilophosaur go and knelt down in front of it, exposing my bare ass to the excited creature. It instantly mounted me, but was slightly too short so I had to lower myself a bit before I felt it's cock hit my cheeks. It made a warbling screech as it humped the air vigorously. Finally, the dilo's dick parted open the condom and my asshole. I had slathered my ass with nature's lube beforehand and my asshole easily fit most of his penis. As he started to get deeper, I felt myself being stretched. I moaned in pleasure. Despite the dinosaur's size, it had a pretty large prick. 8 or 9 inches long, pink and slimy that had a thin tip that gradually grew to what I assumed was about an inch and a half in diameter.

The creature humped rapidly, as if it never mated before. It screeched again, perhaps out of pleasure or just because. I held myself steady as the small dinosaur used every bit of it's strength into breeding me. An inch and a half was not large and it was not long before I knew he was stuffing his entire member into me with each sloppy thrust.

The dinosaur didn't last long with it's speed. It had been only a minute before it shot it's load into the condom, filling it only about a quarter. I could feel it drooping in my anal cavity before the dilo dismounted. I was about ready to get back up when another random dilophosaur jumped onto me. _Wait, where did this one come from?_ I thought to myself. I looked around and saw a pack of 'em. This dilo was not screeching in pleasure but was calling out to it's brethren to let them have a turn at his newfound breeding bitch. "More the merrier." I said to myself as I counted them all. 6 in total, but one had already finished.

I knew that it was going to be quite some time before I was finished letting them all have their turn with me, so I started on getting myself a little relief. As the second dilophosaur rutted me at the same pace as the previous one, I stroked my dick slowly, giving myself plenty of time to ejaculate.

Unfortunately, the heat of the sands was getting to me. I started to sweat around the same time as the dilo came inside of me, filling the condom even further. I worried that it would overflow, but dilo eggs probably weren't too large and could even help me stretch in the long run, although I would still rather avoid laying an egg for now.

As the third dilo mounted me, I felt just a little bit of cum drip out of the condom and run down my thigh. This third dilo was larger than the others and had no trouble getting into position. I guessed the condom was running out of room since the creature had a larger penis as well. When it went into me, I felt the same feeling of tightness I felt during the first mating. It was definitely bigger, but not by much. I grew accustomed to it's size quickly and enjoyed it further than the previous two when I could feel it's cock delving deeper into me.

Sadly, with better ease of access meant that he could go faster, meaning he didn't last as long. The dilo was letting out a tiny roar within a matter of seconds, and I felt the condom start to fill even further, with the end of it going deep inside of me.

The dinosaur dismounted me and let the fourth one mount me. I supposed the third one was maybe like a pack leader dilophosaur if there was such a thing, since this was one the same height as the first two. As he rutted me, I checked my wrist to see that I had not been impregnated by any of them, then continued my masturbatory practices.

This time, the condom overflowed when the animal came inside of me. I felt hot semen, quickly turning cold as it touched the air as it covered the back of my legs.

At last, the final dilophosaur hopped on my rear end and thrusted vigorously. I was getting close as well and the sound of the fluids sloshing around the condom was getting me off rather well. The feeling of a cock bumping up against my insides added to the pleasure too, but not as much as the warmth of the condom that was filled with dinosaur sperm. "Oh, yes!" I said in bliss as my dick shot semen out of me, then was quickly hidden in the sand. Not long after, the dilophosaur came as well. Even more white fluids ran down my legs and collecting in the sand beach.

Once the last one had finished attempting to breed me, he dismounted and ran off with his buddies. I lied in the sand, catching my breath and wiping the sweat from my brow. I checked my wrist, and luckily, no incubations had occurred.

A moment later, I unhooked the condom and slowly ejected it from my asshole. Then I held up the cum-filled intestine in front of me after closing the end. My mouth water as thick, white liquid ran down the side and dripped off. I couldn't resist the urge, so I opened the top slightly and let it pour into my mouth.

It tasted wonderfully bitter. The silky texture stuck to the insides of my mouth as I gulped it all down. Even after I was done, the taste lingered with an even more bitter aftertaste that I still loved. I then cleaned the insides of the condom with my tongue, then remembering that Sarah was watching and was waiting for me, so I stopped and stood up. I took off my pants since I didn't want to dirty them and walked naked along the beach, back towards Sarah. "Did it work?" She asked. "Perfectly." I said, "No eggs for me today." Sarah smiled and boasted of her accomplishment on the way back.

The next day after, Sarah brought me outside again. "I think we should go a step further today." I told her. "The dilo's were a breeze. Let's move on a couple steps." Sarah shrugged and said, "Go for it." Before we were about to look for another creature to breed, she stopped me. "Actually, I need a favor." "What is it?" I asked. "I've been trying to catch one of these, but they always seem to get away." I understood what she was talking about. "Pteradons?" I asked her, knowing that I was right.

Anytime the Pteradon got close to me, Sarah would throw rocks at it, and of course, it takes quiet a few rocks to knock something that big out. With the Parasaur, it took over an hour of abusing the god damn thing before it fell unconscious, thank god it was slow. The pteradon on the other hand, was a different story. It just flew away almost instantly.

Sarah nodded yes. "Alright, I'll get the egg for you." I told her, then she thanked me for helping her. She returned to the hut and put back the bigger makeshift condoms, which were able to fit up to two and a half inches, although I was not expecting to go that far just yet. "Good luck." Sarah told me, then sent me on my merry way.


	8. Chapter 8

/RD87

(completely forgot that ichthyosaurus is a reptile and doesn't give birth like mammals, so giant egg incoming instead of giant baby.)

I searched around the outskirts of the island for a few minutes. I saw one lone pteradon soaring in the sky, but there was no way I could have gotten close enough for it to know what I was, so I continued wandering.

My search came to an end when I saw another one resting on a short cliff beside the beach. I climbed atop to meet it, then crept slowly towards it to not alarm the creature. "Please be male, please be male." I muttered, not wanting to waste another 10 minutes searching for another one. The winged dinosaur cocked it's head towards me and squawked, then as I got closer, it became thrilled to be near me. I cheered to myself quietly, then quickly pulled down my pants. The pteradon watched eagerly as I tossed my garment to the side, then lied down on my back. The dinosaur crept forward while I raised my legs, attempting to position my rear end so that it matched the same height as the pteradon's crotch.

The pteradon put it's two front wing-hands in between my leg and arm, then shuffled even further forward. I looked down and watched as it the tip of his penis started to reveal itself. The dinosaur's penis looked very similar to the dilophosaur's.

Although the dinosaur's phallus had fully extended, the dinosaur was already trying to put it inside of me. I continued to position myself to assist him, then stopped as soon as I felt the warm member begin to seek my hole. It went in without much effort, then just as easily glided in a few more inches. I felt myself opening up further and further. The slimy dick twisted and turned as it twitched inside of me.

This pteradon was much bigger than the average dilo, but his penis, which was now fully extended, was only a couple inches bigger. It's width, however, was much larger. My asshole was having trouble accommodating the winged creature's member as I neared it's base. The pteradon continued to push and I worried that my tightness was hurting his girthy cock. I had a feeling that the animal would not give himself the satisfaction of ejaculation until he had his whole penis inside of me. I grimaced as it started to sting a bit, "You're a big boy." I whispered to it.

I turned my head towards my crotch to see just how much there was left to go, and to my surprise, there was only an inch left. The end of the pteradon's wide member looked to be slightly bigger than two inches in diameter. That was a big step up from 1.5 inches, no wonder I was having so much trouble. I suddenly groaned when the pteradon grew impatient and tried to grind the rest of his dick into me. My anal ring gave in slowly, feeling as though it was on the brink of tearing.

I groaned and my body started to heat up, but I continued to let the pteradon ravage me. My resilience soon came to an end, and so did the pteradon's persistence. I must have had only millimeters to go before the pteradon was sated enough to release his semen into my bowels. It gushed in slowly, and the winged dinosaur shook his head and squawked as I held on tightly to not let any of his juices out. After a few more seconds, the pteradon had finished seeding me and started to walk backwards. I felt his 10 inch slippery cock unwind around my colon before it finally plopped out with ease. Semen dribbled out slowly, but I was able to easily close myself back up after I set my legs down.

I looked down at the pteradon's crotch, watching his pink penis retreat back into it's sheath. I checked my wrist, to see if the breeding had been completed.

 _98.2 Celsius, 59.2 KG, Daniel(E24), Incubating: Yes. Species: Ichthyosaurus: 13 days, Dilophosaur: 2 hours._ _99BPM._

First I was confused, so I looked again. There was no change. I knew for certain that no semen had gone anywhere near deep enough to inseminate me, and I checked after all of them had bred me. Then the pteradon, who had an even longer penis and more copious amounts of cum, had not impregnated me. My guess was that there was a glitch within the system and it had somehow switched dilophosaur and pteradon gestation times, but no way a pteradon egg could form inside of me in just 2 hours. I stood up and jiggled around some, getting the pteradon's (who had flown away) cum everywhere inside of me. I checked again and no difference.

On my way back, I thought over it more. _Had swallowing the dinosaur's cum impregnated me somehow? Or had a mere millimeter somehow gotten inside of me after?_ _Was the pteradon sterile?_ These same questions were asked by Sarah when I returned, and neither of us had the answer.

There still was an egg inside of me that was going to be laid within an hour and thirty minutes. Sarah and I headed back home, disappointed that we had not gotten a pteradon that day. I lied in bed, waiting for the egg to make it's move.

The symbol on my wrist had estimated correctly, I felt my stomach begin to cramp as the egg started to move. My ass and my insides were already slick with cum, and luckily, after it exited wherever it was stored, it felt just like (crudely put) taking a shit (or an anal ball as I later learned). With that analogy, it also felt rather spine-tingling as well, so long as I had the practice to open up that much.

After the semi-ordeal with the egg, Sarah went outside to place the dilophosaur egg in a safe spot while I cleaned the dinosaur cum off the bed. It still left a minor scent, but almost unrecognizable, although it was surely to build up in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

The day after, I was taking a stroll alongside the beach when I had a welcome encounter with a dinosaur. I had the sound of something wading in the water and turned my head. I looked near the shore and saw an old friend, perhaps my first one. It was the Ichthyosaurus that I had met almost two months past. How had I recognized it? Truth be told, I didn't, instead it was the dinosaur that recognized me. I smiled fondly at it, then decided to get into the water with it.

The ichthy looked joyful when I entered the waters. It swam laps around me as I floated towards a less shallow area. It soon stopped near me, a delicately positioned his head against my swollen belly. He knew it's child was in me, and he knew it was coming soon. I gently rubbed it's head as it rested against me. The dinosaur seemed to long for something more than just sex, perhaps it was intelligent. "You want to stay with me?" I asked it, uncertain if it understood me or not. It didn't, but perhaps it had gained a sense of loyalty knowing that I was to bear it's child. I tore myself from the ichthyosaurus' embrace and waded away, and the dinosaur followed. I walked back to the beach, and still it followed. Had I tamed my first dinosaur?

I called out for Sarah. She came running to me from our cabin not long after. "What's this?" She asked me when she saw the creature. "This is the father." I simply responded. "Oh." She said, then turned around to the ichthy. "Nice to meet you." She joked. "So, what'd you need me for?" I shrugged and asked, "Is it, like, tamed or something?" Sarah responded with, "Is it following you?" I answered, "Yes." Sarah then answered simply, "Then just wait and see if it keeps following you. Don't forget to feed it from time to time if you have tamed it." I asked her, "Where are we going to keep it?" Sarah gave me a fake disappointed look, "In the water, duh." I sighed irritably, "Well, yeah. I guess."

"I think I should be able to make a halfway decent saddle, maybe." Sarah continued to say. "It'll take a while though. Would be fun to swim around at high speeds on it's back, and once I find out how to make a makeshift SCUBA gear, we could travel underwater." I liked the idea, but it sounded too ambitious. We were just two people, what could we possibly accomplish on our time on an island filled with dinosaurs? I turned to my side to look back at the ichthy, but a light caught my eye. In the distance was a pillar of light, and up above was an egg shaped container falling down ever so slowly. It looked exactly like the one on my wrist, and I stood dumbfounded. "What are you staring at?" Sarah asked, then she also turned around and stood in awe. "What in the hell..." She sputtered.

We waited until it dropped completely, then waited for an explosion or a disaster of sorts, but nothing happened. "You think it's safe?" I asked her. "Don't ask me. It matches your wrist thing, not mine. You touch it."

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you. I'm scared."

"So am I."

"Well. 1,2,3, not it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have to go touch it."

Sarah then shoved me towards the floating container, and I walked angrily. The ichthyosaurus followed me along the shoreline, so it must be familiar with the device or not alarmed by it. That lifted a few of my worries at the very least.

Once I was near the strange tech, I stared blankly at it for a moment. The thing was massive and it hummed with energy. I raised my right hand toward it, and touched it for a moment. The thing shattered and disappeared in an instant, but it revealed it's contents which graciously floated in midair.

Inside were various objects, none of immediate value. There was a paper note in the center however, and on it was simply the words, "For the good mistake." Then the other items simply plopped onto the sand beach. I took a closer look at the other items, there were blueprints for things, a canister of what seemed to be industrial-base lubricant, and strangely enough, a butt plug that seemed to be made of the same tech that the floating container was made of. I bunched it all up in my arms and headed back towards Sarah.

"What was it?" She asked out loud. "Some sort of a supply crate or something, from whoever made this place." I shouted back. Once she and I were together, I handed her the blueprints since she was the craftsmen, although I helped sometimes. "These are all just… sex toys. Why would they send these? As a joke?" I took a look and saw that the final items were dildos, condoms, and anal beads. I read it backwards and noticed something grand. "Look how elaborate the steps are. If you read it backwards, you can learn things, like this. To make metal, you need a furnace, of course. To make the plastic for the condoms, you need to get silica pearls. Now we know what materials we need to make other materials." She looked closely and said, "Damn, you're right. Making a furnace shouldn't be difficult either, but where do we find metal?" I shrugged, uncertain of the answer.

Sarah headed back inside to examine the blueprints further. I waited outside with the ichthy.

I looked at the butt plug, then the lubricant. I automatically assumed it was for anal use because everything else in the container was as well, so I put a little bit of the lube on myself. I knelt down and inserted the plug, which was only 1.5 inches wide so it was an easy fit. As soon as the head rested inside of my anal cavity, I felt it expand slowly. My dick twitched at the pleasant feeling of fullness. The thing grew to the point where my hole would be stretched, but not enough to where I would feel a difference. It was a tool for keeping my anal progress, and it was light and barely noticeable except for the pleasure.

I reached back and pulled it out, and as I was pulling it out, it shrunk back to it's original size. Wow. Future tech. I looked on the other side of the canister, and it read, "For the good mistake. Use with caution, this will be the last and only anal lubricant we send to you. You have been supplied with the recipe on the inside of this canister.

This lubricant should only be used to avoid impregnation. It amount of lubrication it provides is equivalent to natural lubricants (semen, aloe vera, slime, etc.). The compounds disallow any and all chances of insemination, it is also water-resistant, provides temporary organ plasticity, and is scent-free and provides slight cooling upon intense amounts of friction."

Well, I should have read the labels first because I already used some of it, although only a small fraction of it. Since it was already on me, I decided to not let it go to waste. I set the plug and lube on the ground, then went back into the water. I played with the ichthy for a while, but the animal seemed completely disinterested in sex. I gave up and told it to stay using gestures and simple words, which it understood somehow.

I walked further from the beach this time, alongside the cliff far behind our house. The beaches were safer, but infested with smaller dinosaurs. I needed something bigger, something to push me to my limits.

My call was answered by a nearby laughter.

At first, I thought it might have been a person, but as the laughs continued, I knew it was an animal. I looked around in the direction of the faint laughter, and spotted a furry four-legged mammal. _Hyaenadon_ , the tech in my wrist labeled read. It looked carnivorous, so if it was a female, I was in trouble. I maintained my relatively long distance as I analyzed it's body. My eyes averted to it's crotch, and I squinted to make sure, but it could have been just a tuft of fur. I crouched down and got on my knees to make certain, and without a doubt, the animal had a sheath.

I screamed when something jumped on top of me without warning. I cowered in fear, not ready to face death just yet. The animal that had jumped onto me held me in a very familiar position, and I realized that I was mounted and not being attacked. My heart rate lowered as I looked at my assailant, it was another male hyaenodon. There were three others behind him, but two of them seemed to be disinterested females.

The one that I had spotted first was considerably larger than the others. I guessed it was the alpha of this pack and had been scouting ahead. I pulled down my undergarments as one of the hyenas let the alpha know of the new bitch they had found.

Once the hyena that had mounted me had jiggled his cock out of his sheath, I felt it shoot out a small jet of warm precum. I had a notion that a hyena had a similar penis to that of a canine, and after a few misses that stung, his penis slipped right in all the way to the thick knot, which proved my theory correct. My penis grew hard out of instinct as the red member quickly slid past my p-spot. The creature's heavy, and I mean heavy, balls slapped mine as it thrusted. The impact made my nuts ache.

The hyaonodon fucked rapidly after. The knot slapped my prostate once every half second, and the animal panted as most of his stamina was depleted to breed me. The knot initially was around two inches, and although I achieved that yesterday, it took a while to work back up to it.

The lubricant held up very well. The cooling portion of it did it's job superbly. My anus should have felt like a fever, but instead it felt about the same as being normally fucked. The hyena's cock slid in and out without much resistance and a little extra bonus was the sloppy sounds it made when I bottomed out. The sound it made might have proven to be annoying later, but at the time, the frequency of it made it all the more arousing. Fortunately, my balls had shriveled and the hyena's sack hit against mine less frequenty.

My ass opened up a tiny bit more with each quick thrust, and after a momentous thirty seconds of rough humping, the knot popped itself in. I groaned from the sudden dull stings of pain and gripped the grass and dirt as I grimaced. The hyena sat on top of me, panting with his very warm cock as far inside of me as it could possibly be. Then a sudden trickle of sperm went off, almost unnoticeable but there. The hyaenodon's knot grew as well, gradually inflating inside of my anal cavity and pushing my inner walls.

For the next fifteen or so minutes, his knot inflated ever so slowly. The feeling of tightness that turned into a searing hot pain within seconds and grew even more agonizing. I sweated from my pores as I whimpered. My face grew hot as the pain grew unbearable. Fortunately, when I was on the brink of tears, I noticed that the pain was dying down. The animal still came inside of me and in much more frequent spurts, but the knot was beginning to shrink enough for it to be tolerable.

Within a few minutes, the animal was done breeding me and had already dismounted me so that were back to back. I sighed in relief as the weight was taken off my back, but it was interrupted by a yelp when the hyena attempted to tug his knot out. Although it had shrunk, it was still much larger than the two inch diameter it had initially. The animal continued pulling anyway, and within a few moments, I had cried out, "Fucking shit!" as the knot sprung loose and splattered semen everywhere. My asshole stung a million times more than when the knot went in, it felt almost bruised and someone threw a cannonball at the bruise. Amidst my gasps of pain, I reached back and felt the entrance of my gaping cum slathered asshole. It was sore to the touch, yet I was given no time to recover as the second hyaenodon mounted me.

His cock went in instantly, and his balls hit my sore balls heavily. As the hyena jackhammered me for a few brief moments, my cock grew hard again. The soreness in my prostate quickly faded as I grew accustomed to the feeling of having another dick screwing me.

My asshole opened up much easier this time. The knot went in without breaking a sweat, or at least for the hyaenodon. I moaned feebly. The soreness came back as quickly as it faded, and the swelling knot pushed against my bruised inner walls, then seeded me spurt by spurt.

Amidst the pain, I looked at the implant in my wrist just to make sure that the anti-seminal lubricant was doing it's job. I was glad to see that I still only had the ichthyosaurus inside of my womb, but the day of birth grew nearer.

Luckily, the searing hot pain of stretching to my limits was replaced by an intense dull ache, which was more tolerable, at least for me. During my first knot, the pain made me want to pull my hair out and scream, but the second time around, the fullness and aching led me to groan continuously.

It was not just my anal cavity that hurt, my back and my arms were tired from carrying the heavy hyena as well. I gave up and just let the weight of the animal force my face and upper chest into the dirt so my arms could rest.

For the next several minutes, I spent lying in the dirt as my energy dissipated. I haven't been in such pain and discomfort all while having sex for this long. I started to wonder if Sarah was beginning to worry about me. I'd been gone for about an hour, and most likely stuck to the dirt for another forty to sixty minutes. I hoped she wouldn't look for me, or she'd be ravaged by these carnivorous beasts, or maybe she'd look without calling out my name and keep her distance. God, I was almost praying my only friend on this island didn't get hurt.

I guess I was lost in thought, appreciating Sarah for being a good friend, for quite a while, because I suddenly realized that the knot had shrunk a considerable amount. Although the pain was still there, but it was not as intense. The hyena dismounted me so that our behinds faced each other, and he pulled impatiently. "God FUCKING DAMN!" I shouted as the knot popped out, causing my anus to numbly tingle.

I felt so tired, yet I had two more to go. The third one came up behind me and jumped on my tired back. His prick was already hard and inside of me within two quick humps. I grimaced as my abused ass was ravaged once more by another hyena cock.

Having taken in and out two hyena knots already, the third one entered within a few humps. More cum was forced into me, and I started to wonder just how much more I could take before the amount was made apparent by the size of my belly.

I yawned and took an extended blink, feeling very fatigued and for some reason, a little hungry. I started counting the dodos alongside the beach as I waited for the hyena to finish breeding me, and eventually, I fell asleep and took a quick nap.

There was another sharp pain in my anus once again, and I realized that I had fell asleep through the whole breeding and that the third hyena had unknotted me. Cum ran down my legs and I felt more energized, but not very. I felt around my gaping hole one more time, and noticed that I no longer could close my anal ring on my own, or at least not on my knees.

My asshole was filled just one more time by the alpha of the pack of hyenas after he mounted me. The size different was negligible, but I could feel his red penis go deeper than the others, pushing the cum deeper into my colon. The heavy animal fucked with strength and not speed, which unfortunately led to him pushing his large knot into me then pulling out repeatedly. It wasn't too painful at first, but after a few thrusts, it started to feel closer to having an inflated knot being pulled out. Eventually, it was stuck in there for good and the hyaenodon's torment ended.

It wasn't just the size of his dick that was bigger, the jets of cum were more forceful and more plentiful, and as the knot grew and grew to a near unbearable size, I started to feel the weight in my stomach from all the fluids that were dumped inside of me. The throbbing knot had more time to grow as well. About halfway in between the breeding, the dull pain had been substituted by the same searing pain I felt during my first knot, but on a much lesser scale. It seemed my prostate had gone numb from the abuse it was given, which thankfully reduced the pain I perceived.

The alpha hyena let out a maniacal laugh, and the others laughed as well. No one else made that noise while breeding me, so I wondered if something had gone wrong. The sleep must have helped me a lot, because I started to worry and question why the alpha had gone last. I knew that hyenas were not stupid, so there must have been a reason. I was about to check my wrist out of curiosity, but the alpha hyena was done seeding me and had hopped off my back. I stopped my movements and held tightly on the grass and prepared for pain. The hyena tugged many times, and it almost seemed like it wouldn't come out just yet.

Then, the final pop was the loudest of them all. One dodo near me squawked and ran away, but was quickly apprehended by one of the female hyenas and devoured. The pain was unmatched, because the alpha had not even waited as long as the others had for their cock to shrink. I hadn't screamed nor groaned, only a squeak came out of my mouth as my body was realizing the full extent of my agony. I heard the hyenas let out their giggles as they walked away.

I lied in the dirt for a few minutes, one of my legs would twitch once every few seconds. I wanted to move but the pain in my ass would throb intensely, making me change my mind. At one point, a random dodo came behind me and squawked as his tiny and thin cock went inside my ass, which could probably have fit twenty dodo cocks before it started to open. I let the bird breed me a couple times before it hopped off and went to eat a berry from a bush.

"Daniel!" I heard Sarah shout. I mumbled to myself, tired as all hell but unable to sleep. She ran towards me and said, "Damn, you poor thing. I watched the whole thing with the last one, fucking bastards those hyenas." She crouched down and tried to turn my around on my back. The agony intensified as she tried to close my legs and I whimpered and started to tear up. "Man up." My friend said as she tried to have me sit up against a tree. I felt cum pouring out of my ass and into the dirt, burning my anal ring as it ran out. I worried that there was blood mixed in with the white liquids. "Am I bleeding?" I finally managed to ask. "No, luckily. Damn, it stinks."

Sarah waited about a minute, then put my arms over her shoulders and hoisted me up. My legs were weak, but I managed to move a little. "Let's get back home. You can rest there." Those weeks we spent building a cabin made her strong, and soon enough, we were back at home. She put me down on my bed and said, "I'll have food and water ready for you. Just rest for now, Daniel." Then as she was walking out, she said one last thing, "I think you'll have to take the next day or two off. We can catch a pteradon later."

I tried to thank her but only mumbled. My eyes tried to shut themselves, but before they did, I had to check one last thing. Estimated time until birth: 2 Months Species: Ichthyosaurus. 5 days Species: Hyaenodon.

That somewhat answered my suspicions as I drifted to sleep. The animals here were smarter and more aware than they really should be (except for dodos). They somehow knew that the lubricant I had was birth control, and the first three hyenas were meant to wash away or use up all the lubricant so that the final alpha could breed me fully. These are no ordinary animals, they must have been genetically modified.


End file.
